Incomplete
by Tetsusaiga-Tenseiga
Summary: [Naraku♥Kagome] During a hard and long battle, Kagome mysteriously ends up in Naraku's castle, the thing is, is that InuYasha and the others don't know where the hell she went! So now Kagome is stuck in a dark castle with the hanyou they hate most.
1. Lost and Found

Incomplete

(I disclaim all Inuyasha characters!)

Chapter One) Lost and Found

Kagome wandered through a dark, creepy hallway made of bricks. It was like a dungeon, as if she was walking herself to prison. The darkness would fade away for only seconds when she would come upon a torch.

She came across another one, this time grabbing it from it's holder and taking it with her. She couldn't stand this darkness, and she could only imagine what was watching her in the shadows, especially in this era that is flooded with demons.

"Uhh," Kagome moaned, "I should have listened to Inuyasha! And this limp isn't helping!"

)Flashback(

"Get back here, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled down at Kagome who had just wandered down a crater-like indent in the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Just exploring, Inuyasha!" Kagome answered, not bothering to get into the 'you're-not-my-father' argument. Kagome had actually dropped the Jewel Shards. While they were walking, she decided it wouldn't harm anyone to just take them out of their hiding spot in her shirt and take a peek at their beauty. While she was, they dropped off her neck and fell down this creepy indent. Kagome just guessed that because she wore it non-stop the strap got worn out and snapped.

Inuyasha stood at the edge holding her bike while Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were ahead talking about random things. Sango held Kilala in her arms whom seemed to look frightened and would not take her eyes off Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back, annoyance, as always, in his voice and features.

Kagome snapped around and looked at him. "Hold on a sec okay! It's not like we're gonna find Naraku anytime soon. It's been almost a year and we still haven't! It's not like 5 minutes is gonna change that!"

"Probably not, but Naraku's scent is crazy around her!"

Kagome just scoffed and turned back to her search. In mere seconds, she spotted them, the Jewel Shards in the tiny bottle. She slowly walked over casually and slowly bent down to reach them, trying to make it look like she found something in her 'exploration'.

"Come on!" Inuyasha began again.

Kagome smiled and then turned to face him. "Coming!"

As Kagome was slowly and carefully making her way back, Jewel Shard in hand, a sudden rumble shook the ground.

Kagome looked at the ground, wide-eyed and then back to Inuyasha, who now had the four others standing beside him, also wide-eyed.

"Come on, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, wanting to get her out of this place as fast as he could. Who knows what that could be. What made it even worse was the fact that Naraku's scent was so heavy there.

Kagome started to run this time, getting more frightened by the second; the rumbling was getting closer.

Suddenly, a hand came crashing from under Kagome. It was no normal hand it was huge, it belonged to a demon. It quickly grasped her ankle and held her back.

Kagome screeched and tried to free herself, but this demon had a strong grip and he wouldn't slack it anytime soon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, he ran down towards her and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"No, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from his spot. "If you use Tetsusaiga, you'll only end up killing Kagome!"

He was right, there was no way the Tetsusaiga would work, the only thing showing was the hand, and if he used any attacks, especially Wind Scar, it would also hit Kagome and kill her.

"I could use the Soul Stealer," he said to himself, looking at his claws. "Then again, Kagome would probably have no feet after that. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was struggling franticly.

"Inuyasha! Get me out of this!" she yelled, keeping her eyes on the hand.

"Iron Reamor Soul Stealer!" he yelled, aiming it at the ground. 'That ought to work,' he thought. But nothing happened.

"What is this ground made of? It's like a shield."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Help me!" But there was nothing any of them could do; they would all end up killing Kagome.

"Help m—" but she was cut off when the demon suddenly started to take her down. "NOOOO! INUYASHA! HELP ME!" the demon took her further and further down.

"Kagome!" they all yelled. The rest came down to where Kagome was.

Sango unsheathed her katana and started to slice at the hand, it was working until she gave Kagome the slightest cut. "OUCH!"

"Sorry, Kagome!" Sango said. She sheathed her sword and then looked at Inuyasha. "There is no more I can do."

Kagome's head was the only thing sticking out now, Inuyasha desperately tried to cut through the ground but he couldn't.

"AHHH! INUYASHA!" Kagome suddenly yelled, she was once again being token under.

They all came over to her in a hurry and started to try to pull her out, but it was useless, and they all knew it. Kagome kept trying herself but it was just as useless.

Kagome took a quick glance up and when she did, she saw something very unexpected: an arrow with a blue glow around it.

"MOVE!" Kagome yelled. She knew they would refused so she grabbed each friend by their collar and shoved them away as quickly as she could. All of them fell to the ground with a thud.

Inuyasha was the first to gather his barrens, he was just getting up and was about to mouth off Kagome when an arrow shot right into the hand, barely missing Kagome. The hand started to glow blue and it started to screech.

'_This is it, I'm saved_,' Kagome thought.

But suddenly, the demon, with its last ounce of life, dragged her under the rest of the way. Kagome screamed and screeched, trying to stop herself, but it wouldn't work.

In a flash she was gone.

Inuyasha ran over to where she sank and began to dig a little. "Kagome! Kagome!" but then he stopped. "Who shot that arrow?"

All of them looked around, but saw nothing. But what they didn't know was that a priestess was watching them from the shadows, Kikyou.

"I shall leave the rest to you." She said, then walked away, slinging her bow back over her shoulder.

"I can't smell anyone!" Inuyasha said, raising his nose. "Naraku's scent is overpowering about everything!"

"Who cares about that! What are we going to do about Kagome?" Shippou asked, raising his arms.

Inuyasha sat on the ground and put a hand on his forehead. "I don't know."

* * *

Kagome fell hard on the ground, sending a pain up her tailbone, wincing, Kagome stood. Once she opened her eyes, she saw dust on the ground, black dust. It was the demon that had been shot with the arrow. 

Kagome cringed then looked around at her surroundings. All she could do was walk, and that is what she did.

)End flashback(

Kagome kept walking with her torch in her hand and the limp from where Sango has cut her by mistake. Every one in a while she would wince in pain, but would never blame Sango, she was trying to help, and she loved her for that.

She finally came up to another pathway, but the one that she was on still went ahead. Where would she go?

After a few minutes, she decided to go down the new one.

* * *

It was 30 minutes now that she had been walking down that new path she decided to take. She was debating in her mind whether to turn around and continue on the old trial, but she was so far in this one and she didn't feel like wasting 30 more minutes. 

Little did she know that decision would change her life.

She was walking down what seemed to be a 'creepy part' because she got a bad feeling and she felt like she was being watched. She would always turn around. But nothing was ever there, but there was, there was someone watching her through the shadows.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Someone asked.

Kagome quickly twirled around, but she saw nothing. "You're losing it, Kagome." She said quietly to herself.

"Oh, but you aren't." The voice replied.

It was a man's voice.

"Who's there?" she asked once she turned around. No one answered. She stayed like that for a few minutes then decided to turn around again. But when she did, she bumped into someone.

Kagome screamed and back up. She figure was still in the shadows so she decided to grab her torch and move closer.

Once she did she gasped. It was Naraku.

"A pretty young priestess like yourself shouldn't be wandering in my castle. Alone." He said with a grin.

'I'm in Naraku's castle? Oh great!' she thought.

Naraku chuckled and started to close the space between them.

(AN: Well tell me what you think, the cost for one chapter is one review!)


	2. Captured

Incomplete

Disclaimed.

AN: Sorry guys that I have been a crappy friend and writer, I've been having some events going on and it's been stressful and time consuming. I would like you guys to check out my profile because I have given myself deadlines up to 8 chapters on this story which is all the way to June! Thank you guys so much for those reviews, I have got 11 and couldn't be happier. I didn't even know there were that many Kagome/Naraku fans out there, but it's a good thing. Well here is my next chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and by the way, I do reviewer response at the end of the chapters so look forward to seeing your name. On with the show!

AN2: Okay sorry guys but I just thought of this, around the June 14th time, my update might be slower because it's my dad's birthday, but if he goes to Prince Edward Island like he usually does then I won't. Just thought I'd let you guys know!

* * *

Last time: "Who's there?" she asked once she turned around. No one answered. She stayed like that for a few minutes then decided to turn around again. But when she did, she bumped into someone.

Kagome screamed and back up. She figure was still in the shadows so she decided to grab her torch and move closer.

Once she did she gasped. It was Naraku.

"A pretty young priestess like yourself shouldn't be wandering in my castle. Alone." He said with a grin.

'_I'm in Naraku's castle? Oh great!'_ she thought.

Naraku chuckled and started to close the space between them.

* * *

Chapter Two) Captured

Kagome breathed heavily and gulped thickly. He was closing the space between them too fast, way too fast.

Naraku chuckled a little more, showy his milky fangs.

Kagome had to choose what she would do, would she run or fight. She looked around her to see nothing but dark. With a sigh she rolled her eyes, she was gonna fight, with her miko powers.

As quick as she could she focused onto her powers, trying to find it within herself and in a brief second, she did. _'Yes,'_ she thought.

Before Kagome could do anything about it she felt pressure on the side of her head and then... gone.

* * *

Kagome suddenly woke up; she snapped right into a sitting position and looked at her surroundings. She was in a dark room with no windows just a door. The walls were brick and the room had a certain dampness.

She looked down at herself and when she did, she screamed. She was naked along with Naraku who lay beside. _'Wait!'_ Kagome thought. She got up and poked Naraku. After a little while he woke up and met her face.

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome froze. "You... you violated me?" she asked.

"Yes..."

Just kidding guys :P.. here is the real thing. Muhaha, I saw your face. HAHAHA!... ha... man I'm crazy, okay here it is.

* * *

Kagome woke up slowly; she didn't bother to open her eyes because she was scared of what she might see. But the smell of a pie and the noise of feet shuffling beside her greeted her.

She sat up in an upright position still without opening her eyes and... MUAHAHA you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Well let's move onto my reviewer responses.

* * *

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix – Thanks so much for your review and complement! And I'm sorry I didn't put a chapter after your review because yours do definitely count!

Chaotic-collide – Thank you and I know the battle scene was difficult, after your review I went back and read the whole chapter and I am like "Wow, this is messed!" It came out a lot different from what I had in mind.

Kathy Coleman – Thank you so much and I tried my best on this one. Hopefully it'll please you.

Narakus-Mate – Thank you, I am gonna try my best to keep it updated.

Sasha – Thank you and I am definitely gonna write more. I think this is the first story of mine I truly liked and I am gonna continue.

Shadows-insanity – Thank you for your review, sorry the update wasn't soon. It was more of late.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix – Thank you for understanding, everything is back to the way it used to be now.

Lisa – Haha, cliffhangers are fun because of the reaction I get from you guys. Your review was much appreciated!

Ra – Muahaha, to me being called cruel because of a cliffhanger is a good thing! LOL! Thanks and I'll try.

Kagamoesiun – Haha, thanks for your review and sorry I took so long.

Kimmer355 – Thanks and I don't know if I will be able to do that :P cliffhangers are fun.

Moonscout11 – Thanks for the review and this chapter tells very little of what's next.

Sorry guys for such a short chapter I am so busy and please check out my profile for the deadlines. Well guys I'm happy I got this finally done and I hope you enjoy! Bye!


	3. Guest?

Incomplete

AN: Okay, guys, time once again is up for me and I am ready! Boy, are you guys lucky to have me (HAHA) I give myself deadlines and 3-4 days later you get a new chapter! Whew! 2 chapters per week, lucky people! I didn't get as much reviews this time but I bet that's because I didn't update for a while and people just gave up on me! But I'm happy that some didn't (if that's the case)! Because now you're gonna see the chapters rollin' in quickly. But enough chitchat! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Last time... 

Kagome woke up slowly; she didn't bother to open her eyes because she was scared of what she might see. But the smell of a pie and the noise of feet shuffling beside her greeted her.

She sat up in an upright position still without opening her eyes and... MUAHAHA you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three) Guest?

"Lady Kagome," came a woman's voice beside her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and that did it. She opened her eyes to see a maid standing before her with 2 behind her.

One was setting the table and the other was bringing a pie.

Kagome looked at the maid that stood before her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Dinner is served, Lady Kagome. Lord Naraku shall be out to accompany you in minutes." And with that said she pranced off.

Kagome rubbed her head. "Dinner? Naraku? Accompanying me?"

"Yes," came a man's voice in front of her.

Kagome looked up to see Naraku standing in front of her with his normal clothes on and his hair was let lose.

"How did I get here?" she asked, or more demanded.

"I found you, now come and eat."

Kagome folded her arms and followed like a little kid and sat herself down at the huge table. Naraku sat at the head and Kagome sat way down at the foot of the table.

"Lord Naraku, where shall I put these blankets for our guest Kagome?" asked a maid holding a blanket and bowing her head respectfully.

"On her bed, of course," he replied, glaring at her with a face that said 'idiot' or 'ditz' all over it.

"Guest?" Kagome asked. "I am not a guest, I want to go home now!"

Naraku rose in his seat and glared down at the miko. "You will do as I say! You are my guest, now eat!"

Kagome gave him a cocky now-it-all grin. "There is no freaking food on the freaking table, you freaking idiot!"

Naraku was just about to go over and end her pathetic life, but then he stopped. 'I have to keep her.' He thought.

He sighed and sat down. "You are correct."

In a minute a maid came with their food.

* * *

"My Lord, why do you keep such a smart-aleck human?" Kagura asked Naraku. 

"I have many plans for her, Kagura, many plans. Now leave."

Kagura bowed then began to leave the small dark room. She took a look at the jar that held her heart and sighed.

"Now."

Naraku's voice brought her to reality and she left the room.

* * *

Kagamoesiun – Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Ra – Thanx for your review it's much appreciated.

Hiei's Cute Girl – Thanks so much I'm happy you're into it!

Japanimeniac – I hope I was nice in this chapter (LOL) I didn't think this was such a cliffhanger.

INUGIRL – Thanks, sorry I was late on my update.

Blah blah – Thank you, lol I'm happy you found it freaky!

Note (Please Read) – I'm so sorry I was late on my update, I had half of this story already done on the 26th, and then yesterday was so busy and I didn't even realize it was Friday. My Fridays are always busy so sometimes when the deadline lands on a Friday I might be a day off. And I rushed this chapter so it might be a bit crappy on the details, if so, I am dearly sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Kikyou's Help

Incomplete

AN: I have nothing to say about my actions on being late, I am totally disappointed in myself, and I really want to make up for it, so this is what I am doing: I giving you chapter four AND chapter five then updating Love and War and also Father Dearest, yeah, I bet you guys are wishing I was late all the time (LOL) but that's what I am doing to punish myself and win your guy's love back, well here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four) Kikyou's Help

"Where did she go?" Sango asked no in particular as the four of them sat around a crackling fire.

"She went underground." Miroku said.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!" Inuyasha responded.

"Well we all know she would have survived, I mean, come on, she's Kagome, and also just before she went under, an arrow hit and it had miko energy around it." Sango said.

"I'll give one guess to who that was." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha for a moment who seemed to be in a daze, he obviously knew it was Kikyou.

"Would ye three like some soup?" Kaede asked as she entered the room.

"Kaede, did you happen to shoot an arrow to try to help Kagome out of her predicament?" Miroku asked, totally ignoring her offer.

"No, I do not recall shooting off an arrows at all today."

"Oh, thanks and no thanks to the soup."

Kaede nodded and walked out.

"Where did she go?" Sango asked again, but this time a little more demanding.

"I know."

All three of them whirled around and saw Kikyou standing by the door.

"She went underground and that led her to a place where Naraku is."

Sango stood. "She is at Naraku's castle? Tell us priestess!"

"I do not know," she said calmly looking at Sango, "All I know is that Naraku is there. Go back to where you last saw Kagome and dig. Dig for your life." And with that, the priestess was gone.

Inuyasha stood. "Kikyou?" he whispered.

"There is no time for Kikyou, she gave us advice so obviously she wants us to find Kagome or otherwise she wouldn't even have showed up." Miroku said as he stood.

"Yes, let's go."

Then all three of them ran out of the hut, towards where they last saw their miko friend.


	5. The Life

Incomplete

AN: Well, I hope you liked the last chapter, I know it was rushed but I just wanted to get it over with, I have a lot to do (LOL), well here is the next installment. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five) The Life 

Kagome was walking around the dining area, looking at all the interesting pictures Naraku had.

She saw many of evil stuff, tasteless stuff to her eyes, but then she passed one. A boy with white hair and white clothing.

Kagome let out a small gasp, it was his son.

"Kagome?"

Kagome whirled around and saw Naraku standing there.

"Come with me."

She hesitated for a moment, but then she thought it best to listen to him.

After a few minutes he stopped at a door. He opened it and motioned her to walk in.

Once she got in her breath was taken away.

A huge room with white walls and beautiful decorations everywhere. There was a huge canopy bed that could probably five people. And then a window, looking over the lands.

She turned around to face Naraku. "Thank you."

"Enjoy," and with that he turned around and left.

Kagome ran and jumped on her huge bed, landing on her back she bounced for a few minutes but soon stopped. She looked up at the ceiling.

'Who would of thought living in Naraku's castle would be so nice?' She thought. 'He sure isn't bad on the eyes!"

Kagome rolled over to her side and drifted into a nice sleep.

AN: Well guys, what you think? It wasn't much, but next chapter will be better. I feel like lots of people are going to be disappointed, but writer block is half way here and it sucks, so let's hope it doesn't get all the way here (lol) well anyway, be sure to read the next chapter to Love and War and also Father Dearest.


	6. Finding

Incomplete

Chapter Six) Finding

"You're doing wonderful!" Sango yelled to Inuyasha who was digging the ground the Kagome mysteriously disappeared to.

"Don't you think we should maybe help him?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked to Miroku then looked to Inuyasha and looked back at Miroku. "Nah."

"I'm definitely getting somewhere," Inuyasha said while throwing a pile of dirt through his legs like a dog. "Naraku's scent surely is getting stronger each time I take a pile out.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

* * *

Kikyou watched from the distance. Her eyes were kept on the hanyou as he dug for his life like she instructed him to. She wanted him to get rid of Naraku and all of his evil followers. He is what caused her to die and to hurt Inuyasha. He is what killed Sango's village and many more. He did so many horrible things and her pure mind and heart couldn't take it. Of course she wanted her other half of her soul back from Kagome, but it just couldn't end like this, not in Naraku's hands once again. She rather her reincarnation to live.

* * *

"Guys!" Inuyasha called. "I found something."

Sango and Miroku ran over, their eyes widened.

* * *

Kagome woke from her sleep. "INUYASHA!" 


	7. Nice Naraku? Part 1

Incomplete

Chapter Seven) Nice Naraku? Part 1

Kagome snapped out of her state of slumber. She had been having a dream of Inuyasha, a dreadful a dream, one where he was battling Naraku and almost died. Lucky for her she woke up. "I should get back to sleep," Kagome thought. And sleep she did.

* * *

"Welcome to breakfast, Lady Kagome," a maid said. 

Kagome nodded and took her seat at the far end of the table. Naraku had been already seated and looked like he was waiting for a longtime.

"How did you find your sleeping arrangements last night, miko?" he asked.

Kagome was shocked. Was Naraku being nice? "Uh, umm, good, uh, you?"

"Great, thanks."

"Breakfast is served." A maid said while two others placed food before Naraku and Kagome.

* * *

After breakfast Kagome decided that a nice sleep in her room would be nice. 

"What a nice breakfast," Kagome said, rubbing her full stomach.

When she walked around the corner she was startled at what she saw, she was expecting to see it.

"Hello?" she asked.

AN: Sorry, guys, I kind of got writer's block, I hate it, but it happens. If this seems like a cliffhanger to you, it isn't. It's nothing much, but I'll try to get better I'm serious! Let's have a show of hands who think this story is getting pointless and rather out of character and boring, don't be ashamed to say it, I want you to tell me the truth so please tell me.

Well, as I promised, reviewer responses for chapter 5 and 6:

Kagamoesiun: Thanks for your review it's appreciated!

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Well I'm purposely making him nice and yeah he does have a son, I don't know much about him, all I know is he died, but yeah.

whimsy007: Kagome does remember all those things. I am planning on my 8 or 9 chapter for her to show she remembers it. And I mean she can still think a guy is good looking even if they did that right... ;)

INUGIRL: Ha-ha, thanks!

Kat: Thanks, I try to keep my ideas good but I think right now this story is going downhill and I am really ashamed, but it will go uphill, I can promise that, right now I am just trying to make it slow and fit Naraku into romance and also trying to get Kagome to fit in there too, considering all the things he's done, it's hard to do, I'll try to make the chapters longer, I'm a busy person so I don't have time to write everyday and sit for hours writing one, but I promise one chapter will be really long. Wow thanks, I never thought myself to have that talent, but I'm glad you like my way of writing!

Chapter 6 Reviews:

KogasGirl: Thanks for you review and complement and like I said to kat, I'll try to make them longer, but it's hard for me, but I'm happy you're enjoying and once again, I promise one chapter will be really long.


	8. Nice Naraku? Part 2

Incomplete

Chapter Eight) Nice Naraku? Part 2

"Oh, isn't your name Kanna?"

Kanna clutched her mirror and kept her ground. Never taking her steel gaze off Kagome. She was too scared to talk to her.

"It's okay, little one. I have a little boy of my own, his name is Shippou, so don't be afraid. I would never hurt you." Kagome said while kneeling down, getting as close to her level as she could.

"Hello," she said in her little depressed-like voice, never cracking a smile, just holding on for dear life onto her mirror.

Kagome smiled. "That's it, would you like to tell me about yourself?" Sure this girl helped Naraku and Kagura try to kill her friends and help with killing other innocent people, but she was only a child and Kagome would never hold anything against a child that young. She could have even been forced to do so anyway.

Kanna opened her mouth, but it soon closed. She looked above Kagome's head and bowed, deeply.

Kagome wondered what was going on, she slowly turned around to see Naraku standing behind her. Right away she jumped and scrambled beside Kanna and she could see that the little girl was shaking.

'_Bastard_,' she thought. She quickly put her arms around the adorable kid. "How dare you make a kid this cared of you." Kagome accused, not knowing what she was saying.

Naraku put his nose in the air. "I do not scare her, she scares herself, she shouldn't fear me so."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, she didn't believe him one bit. A man that evil was bound to do something to his servants, like beat them. "I don't believe you."

Naraku looked at the miko again. "What?" he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome back away a tiny bit, "I said, I don't believe you."

"Kanna."

Kanna rose her head. "Yes, master?"

"Go."

She took one last look at Kagome and for once Kagome could see emotion in her black eyes. Tears threatened to fall.

'_I have to help her_,' Kagome thought as the little girl walked away as if it was rehearsed.

Kagome walked up to Naraku. "How dare you treat an innocent held like tha—

Kagome was cut off by Naraku's lips laying on hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to get away, but Naraku held her tight. Her muscles were tense, but after awhile they loosened and she fell into his kiss.

His tongue demanded entrance and she allowed it, she slowly opened her mouth as his tongue shot into it.

He swirled his tongue in circular motions, it felt so good.

Kagome suddenly unexpectantely pushed his body off hers. "Enough," she said, looking at him strangely.

"You intrigue me."

Kagome shook her head, "This isn't right, I must go," she quickly ran down the hall towards her room.

:Raises eyebrows repeatedly: So, what you think? Kissy kissy! LOL! R&R!


	9. Nine

Dear Readers,

I know how pissed you guys are gonna be when you see that this is not another chapter, but I have to inform you of something:

I am fully restoring the whole story! I will be taking each chapter out at a time and editing, making longer, spell checking, and whatnot. Every time I edit a chapter I will post another announcement to inform you. I just want people to know I am not leaving this story hanging and don't intend on it, so enjoy and hope to update soon!


End file.
